The Graduate
The Graduate was the main antagonist of the 2015 American slasher film Most Likely to Die. He is portrayed by John Doe in costume, Chad Addison as DJ, and Jason Tobias for stunts. Biography Early life DJ was presumably born and raised in California. In Kindergarten he was friends with John Dougherty, Gaby, and Freddie. Going on into high school, the friends drifted apart, especially from John. Gaby made new friends with popular kids; Ray Yoder, Brad Campbell, Lamont, and Simone. Eventually DJ and Freddie joined the group, leaving poor John alone. But, things would get worse as John became the laughing stock of the whole school and an easy target for bullies. The bullying would escalate when the popular kids and his former friends tampered with John's yearbook photo, giving him the superlative Most Likely to Die and drawing all over his face. The group got in trouble for this, with the ringleader Ray Yoder getting kicked off the hockey team. In order to divert attention away from the prank, Ray had DJ plant a pistol in John's locker, framing him of carrying a firearm in school and getting him expelled and sent to juvie. Eventually DJ met up with John again in San Francisco and after hearing how bad things were for him, DJ came clean about the yearbook photo and the gun. The next day John committed suicide by jumping from the Golden Gate Bridge. ''Most Likely to Die'' Ten years after their graduation, the group of friends; consisting of Gaby, Brad, DJ, Freddie, Jade, Ashley, Simone, Lamont, and Ray all gather at Ray's house to celebrate their achievements and relive the past before the day of their reunion. Ashley is the first to arrive, only to be met with an empty house and a cloaked figure running about. After fleeing out the back door, she is dragged into a shed and murdered off-screen. The rest of the group arrive and start reminiscing while drinking beer. Meanwhile, the same cloaked figure kills a creepy old classmate and sabotages everyone's cars. When the night comes, a generator is powered on in a shed behind the house. The loud sounds of the generator draw the attention of Gaby and Brad and they soon discover Ashley's corpse. Simone and Lamont are busy having sex, when DJ interrupts them and tells them the situation. Lamont goes to investigate, leaving Simone alone in the house. The Graduate lures Simone by playing the graduation tune on a cellphone, kills her, and throws her body into the hot tub. DJ comes out with a restrained Ray dressed as The Graduate and holds everyone at gunpoint. He explains his motives and offers for Freddie and Gaby to join him, since they were good friends in Kindergarten. He gives Gaby the utility knife and tells her to kill Brad to prove that she's with him. Unbeknownst to him, Gaby retracts the blade a little before stabbing Brad, which causes the wound to not be fatal. Gaby then tricks DJ into handing her the gun, in which she turns around and shoots him in the chest. With DJ dead, what's left of the group stumbles out of the house, while a figure in a graduation gown marks an X over DJ's picture and dons the Graduate mask. Victims *1: Ashley | Caught in a trap and dragged into a shed, throat slit and wrapped in Christmas lights. *2: Tarkin | Strangled with an honor cord. *3: Simone | Forehead and throat slashed with razor mortarboard. *4: Bella | Neck cut open with razor mortarboard and decapitated. *5: Jade | Shot by Gaby, tricked by The Graduate. *6: Lamont | Force fed a broken hockey stick, throat sliced open with utility knife. Gallery The Graduate 02.png The Graduate 03.png Most Likely to Die dvd cover.png|The Graduate on the dvd cover. Most Likely Wall.png|Most Likely Wall Graduation notes.png|The note cards The Graduate kills Ashley.png|The Graduate drags Ashley into the shed. Most Likely to Die.png|The infamous yearbook photo. The Graduate kills Tarkin.png|The Graduate kills Tarkin The Graduate kills Simone.png|The Graduate kills Simone The Graduate 04.png|There's no way D.J. would have the time to be here. The Graduate 05.png|John Dougherty as the Graduate The Graduate weapon 01.png|The Graduate's utility knife The Graduate weapon 04.png|The Graduate's razor mortarboard Graduate weapon 03.png|The sharp edge of The Graduate's mortarboard Trivia *He is credited as being played by John Doe. (The group's nickname for John Dougherty.) *In one of the dvd/movie covers, The Graduate is shown holding a hunting knife, even though he never uses one in the movie. *If DJ was the same age as Gaby and Brad when he graduated, that would make him 27-28 in the movie. *DJ murdered the group in a way that was related to their yearbook superlative. **Ashley was Most Likely to Have Her Name In Lights, DJ slit her throat and wrapped her in lights. **Earlier in the movie, Simone said she wanted to spend the rest of her life in the hot tub, her yearbook superlative was Most Likely to Get What She Wants, DJ put her body in the hot tub after killing her. **Jade was Most Likely to Break Hearts, DJ killed her by tricking Gaby into shooting her in the heart. **Lamont was Most Likely to Eat Anything, DJ killed him by shoving a splintered hockey stick down his throat. *Tarkin and Bella were killed for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. *DJ's yearbook superlative Most Likely to Have the Last Laugh is a blatantly obvious giveaway that he's the killer. *The ending could be interpreted a couple ways. **A: DJ and John were both The Graduate and DJ lied about John being dead. ***This is unlikely, as John's death was a big reason why DJ became The Graduate. **B: The Graduate seen at the end of the movie was John's ghost. **C: John wasn't actually dead and faked his death in order to drive DJ to seek revenge. Category:Alter-Ego Category:Betrayed Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Deal Makers Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Incriminators Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Mature Category:Movie Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Obsessed Category:Outcast Category:Serial Killers Category:Tragic Category:Trickster Category:Vengeful